


Fantasy

by kenezbian



Series: King Burnie AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie is king, but sometimes, Barbara wishes she was in charge instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

Barbara stopped waving the palm leaf for a moment and leaned over the giant bed to get a better look at her master. She was certain he’d been asleep for a little while; if she stopped while he was awake he’d be displeased, and she didn’t dare displease him.

She could just see the outline of his form, white skin against black satin, but gave up on trying to see more details. The room was just too dim, and it didn’t help that he had a four-poster bed complete with thick velvet curtains.

She stepped away, placing the palm leaf in a nearby vase, shutting the curtains on the bed, blowing out the remaining candles, then padding quietly to the door and shutting it behind her.

His room was at the end of a hallway off the throne room, and she had to pass through it to get back to the servant quarters. It was only lit by a few sparse electric lights and the full moon shining in one of the large windows. She looked around carefully and, not seeing anyone, grabbed a handful of grapes from a bowl on the table behind the throne and walked around to the front of the golden chair.

She popped a grape into her mouth and chewed carefully, staring at the shiny metal and red velvet. She adjusted her dress on her shoulders and looked around again, making sure she was really alone, before stepping up to it and sitting down gently.

The cushion was surprisingly soft, and she smiled. As far as she was aware, none of the other servants had ever sat in his chair. There had been times they’d been in his lap for various reasons, but he would never allow any of them to take his place like this.

She leaned to one side and crossed her legs over an arm and draped her hair over the other. She lifted a grape up over her head and dropped it into her mouth, chewing it loudly and letting out a hum of satisfaction.

She imagined he was the one feeding her the grapes, or maybe even strawberries, watching her chew, waiting for the swallow to offer her another. Or maybe she’d have him be chalice-boy, waiting for the flick of her finger to rush to her and offer her wine or water, and wish he could be the one to lick the droplets from her neck when she spilled.

“Comfortable?” a quiet voice asked from behind her.

She stood up quickly, her handful of grapes scattering around the throne as she whipped around to face him. He was leaning on the doorframe separating the throne room from his bedroom hallway, wearing nothing but his sweatpants and a wicked smile, arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh, Burnie! Sir!” she cried out, swiftly kneeling and clasping her hands together in front of her chest. She winced when she realized she used his name; she’d broken a very important rule. “Please forgive me, I didn’t—”

He silenced her with a wave of his hand, then bent down to pick up a grape that had rolled in front of him. He examined the small purple fruit as he walked towards her, bare feet nearly silent on the stone floor.

He stopped in front of her and smirked, and he heard her breath catch in her throat. “Everyone has their fantasies,” he said under his breath, “and I’m sorry I caught you in the middle of yours.”

She swallowed and turned her gaze to the floor, but he bent at the waist and tilted her chin up, looking her in the eye. “Barbara, you don’t need to be ashamed. You’re not the first one I’ve caught on my throne. And you won’t be the last.” He pulled her mouth open by her chin and placed the grape into it, then closed her mouth carefully and booped her on the nose.  
  
He took her hands in his and helped her to standing, then walked past her to the throne. She turned and watched her master trail his fingers along the back as he walked around it. “You know, I’ve often thought about pleasuring a woman on this chair.”

“Sir?” Barbara asked tentatively after swallowing.

His eyes flicked briefly up to hers and then returned to the chair. “I know you were thinking about being in my place. They always do. And in the past, when I’ve caught them, I’ve let them have their fantasy. Gavin, Jack, even Michael once. But as long as I’ve kept female servants, I’ve only ever caught one - and when I did, she asked for Geoff, not me.”

“Griffon,” Barbara murmured.

“Yes, Griffon.” Burnie walked back to Barbara and placed a hand on her lower back. “And now you.” He gently eased her towards the throne. “Take your place, Mistress Barbara.”

She gave him a slack-jawed stare. “Do you mean it, sir?”

“Just for tonight, Your Majesty.” He smiled widely and motioned his hand towards the chair.

“I prefer ‘milady,’” she said, smirking, before holding her head high and strolling to the chair.

He watched as her walked changed from the quiet steps of a servant to the wide heavy steps of a queen, her hips slinking back and forth under her dress. She sat down and kicked her legs up once more, then snapped her fingers loudly. “Boy!”

He was suddenly at her side, kneeling next to her and taking her hand between both of his. “Anything for you, milady.”

“Wine. And fruit,” she said, waving her hand behind her to the table. He walked quietly away and she didn’t try to hide her gaze as she stared at his ass.

He returned with a tray, lined with slices of various fruits and a small chalice with red wine. She took a long draw from the cup, the sweet liquid sliding down her throat with ease and leaving behind a gentle warmth.  
  
“How is it, milady?”

“Fantastic,” she said, setting it down. She looked over the tray and pursed her lips. “What is that?” she asked quietly, pointing at a slice of something green.

“Kiwi, milady. May I?” he said, picking up a piece and offering it to her.

She took the bite, wrapping her full lips around his fingers and sucking the juice off as she did, and she smiled at him. “Absolutely wonderful,” she moaned around the mouthful.

“Another?”

“Yes,” she said, and he placed another to her lips, letting his finger slide in a little further this time, and she suckled a little harder. He suppressed a groan, and she giggled.

“Would you like a bite, Burnie?” she asked him, picking up a slice of the soft green fruit. He nodded, and she placed it between her teeth. He leaned forward and kissed her, biting the kiwi gently and licking the juice from her lips.

They parted, and he smiled. “Sweet,” he whispered.

“Kiwi is very sweet,” she replied, reaching for another piece.

“I was talking about you, milady,” he said, stopping her hand and setting down the tray. “If it pleases milady, I’d like you kiss you again. Without the fruit.”

“It does, and you may,” she replied, and the older man leaned in to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted her fingers into his curls, and she felt him smile.

He took the liberty of placing his hands on her waist, and she moaned at the firm grasp, arching up into his touch. She nibbled on his bottom lip and he moaned in return.

“Boy,” she said as she separated from him, “do you think you could carry me to bed?”

“Easier done than said, milady,” he replied, scooping her up in his big arms and pressing her delicate form to his chest as he brought her down the hallway.

He set her down on the edge of the bed, then bent down to take her sandals off and set them aside. “Would milady like some candles?” he asked, motioning around.

“No,” she said, looking around. “But I would like the curtains opened on the bed. And maybe you could plug in the fairy lights? You— they haven’t been used in ages.”

He smirked at the slip but doubted she could see it in the low light. “Of course.”

As he walked around the room, following her orders, he could see her demeanor change a little. It was easy to pretend on the throne, but in the bedroom, it was harder to keep up the facade. He’d seen it in the others.

After he’d lit the lights, he turned back to her and sighed. In the warm glow she looked radiant, and he couldn’t wait to touch her again.

He walked to her and motioned to the bed, and she nodded shyly. As he sat he placed a hand on her knee. “Is everything alright?”

“Oh sir,” she muttered. “It’s not easy being in charge.”

“Of course not,” he said, tucking some stray hairs behind her ear. “If you’d like, we can be equals tonight. No master or servant. Just Burnie and Barbara.”

Her blue eyes were wide but he couldn’t tell if it was fear or lust. “I would really like that,” she said, placing her hand on top of his.

He clasped her hands and pulled her into a standing position in front of him, then slowly slid his hands under the hem of her dress and pressed them against her thighs. “Please, let me see you.”

She swallowed audibly; she’d serviced him a number of times, and even had sex, but she’d never been completely naked with him. He never allowed his servants to remove all their clothes.

“Burnie,” she said carefully, his name feeling odd on her tongue. “I’m not sure—”

“Barb,” he said softly, and she gasped at the shortened version of her name, “please.”

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then reached to her back and unzipped her dress. She slid the silky sleeveless garment down her shoulders and it pooled on the floor at her feet, and she closed her eyes against his gaze.

She thought for sure he would reach for her panties, or maybe even her bra, but she jumped when she felt his hands grab hers. “Look at me,” he said breathlessly, and she opened her eyes.

He shook his head and chuckled. “I don’t think you realize you’re my girl tonight,” he told her, then wrapped his hands around her waist again and pulled her in to straddle his lap. “Is there anything I can do to convince you?”

She pressed her lips together in a line. “Would you… go down on me?”

He nodded once. “Gladly.”

She squealed as he suddenly flipped her over, placing her on the edge of the bed again, then watched as he kneeled in front of her. He placed his hands on her knees and spread her legs, leaving kisses up the insides of her thighs, nuzzling the soft flesh and smirking at the goosebumps his stubble left.

He turned his gaze up to her for a moment and studied her; her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide, her lips parted slightly. She reached behind herself again and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor with her dress, then propped herself up on her elbows.

“Gorgeous,” he mumbled before turning back to her thighs. He started nipping and biting as he got closer, and as he reached the soft cotton of her panties, he hooked his fingers into the waistband. “Please?” he asked, pulling them slightly.

She nodded and lifted her hips, and the fabric whispered against her skin as he pulled them off and set them aside. Her eyes followed him as he crept slowly back up to position, and finally made contact with her.

She threw her head back as his tongue slid across her clit with expert precision, the moan catching in her throat as her elbows gave out and she laid flat on the bed. She could’ve sworn he was tracing letters or numbers across her nethers, and she could barely sit still.

He hooked her knees over his shoulders, then reached around and held her hips steady with his hands, nearly leaving bruises in the fair flesh. Her little thrusts were already becoming erratic and her little sighs were changing into moans and whines; he liked that about her - she came and recovered quickly.

Suddenly, she hollered out his name as her orgasm rushed through her, and Burnie would’ve had a hell of a time staying with her thrusts if she hadn’t clamped down her thighs around his ears.

When her body relaxed and she let him go, he lifted her left leg over his head and crept up onto the bed next to her. She had one arm thrown over her eyes and her breath was coming in little pants. He watched her breasts heave up and down for a moment before finally reaching out and resting a hand on her belly.

She giggled at the touch and turned to look at him. “Thank you,” she told him, reaching out to cradle his cheek. “Do you want me to return the favor?”

“No, not this time,” he said as he slid his hand up her torso and cupped her breast. “I would like you to undress me though.”

“Easier done than said.” She pulled him down for a kiss and moaned into his mouth when she tasted herself on him, then scooted off the bed and swiftly pulled off his sweatpants. She settled momentarily on the edge of the bed, reaching for his cock and pumping him a few times to make sure he was fully hard.

She started to get up to get a condom from the dresser, but he stopped her. “I know you’re on birth control, Barb, it’s alright. You don’t have to tonight.”

“Oh Burnie,” she said, climbing back onto the bed and into his arms. He lifted her gently and placed her on the pile of pillows at the head of the bed, watching intently as she spread her hair out over the pillows, the blonde strands standing out starkly against the black fabric.

He took his place between her legs and she smirked, wrapping her legs loosely around his waist. He grabbed his length and teased her, rubbing the head against her slit, and she writhed beneath him, gibberish falling from her lips as she begged him to enter her.

Finally he did, both of them moaning loudly as he slid home. Her legs tightened around his waist and pulled him deeper, and he leaned in to bite her on the neck. She gasped and grabbed his shoulder - marks were forbidden among the servants - but he snickered and continued, leaving a deep purple bruise where her neck met her shoulder.

“I know the rules say no,” he said, addressing her worries as he licked the hickey with a flat tongue, “but we’re already bending the rules. If the others ask, don’t say a word. Are we clear?”

“Yes sir,” she replied, and he lifted his head to stare into her eyes. “Please, Burnie, fuck me.”

He thrusted once and she moaned loudly, biting her lip. He smiled and kissed her again, and she rutted her hips against him, and he lost control and began furiously fucking her.

She was mewling like a kitten beneath him, grabbing his biceps and digging her fingernails into his skin, hair strewn in her eyes as she tossed her head back and forth. He reached between them and pressed his thumb to her clit, and within moments she was yelling his name again and damn near bruising his sides with her knees.

Her orgasm sent him over the edge too, and he shot his load deep into her. She gasped and screamed louder, and he moaned with her.  
  
He rolled off her and laid next to her on the pillows, brushing sweaty locks of hair out of her face and smiling. “You are amazing, Barb,” he whispered to her.

She grinned, satisfied. “You are the best king a woman could ever wish for,” she told him, carefully smoothing out a curl on his forehead. “I’m grateful for you.”

He kissed her on the forehead, then crawled off the bed. “Wait here,” he told her, then disappeared into his private bathroom.

He returned after a bit with a basin of hot water, a washcloth, and a hairbrush. He pulled a chair to the middle of the room and motioned her over to it, and she sat down, a little nervous at the out-of-character behavior.

“It’s alright,” he said, clucking his tongue at her like he would a nervous mare, and pulled her hair over the top rung of the back of the chair and began brushing out the snarls.

His fingers were gentle on her scalp, and she easily melted into his touch. He place the blonde tresses into a braid and secured it with a black ribbon, then placed the washcloth in the basin and wrung it out.

He ran the warm damp cloth over her whole body, even around the shell of her ear and the spaces between her fingers. It was a little rough but it felt amazing, and when he was done her skin was flushed and all the tension had left her body.

“Why did you do that?” she asked as he cleaned up.

“Because milady deserves it,” he answered, having her stand so he could move the chair back. She went to reach for her dress but he grabbed her wrist and shook his head. “Stay til morning. I’ll have Geoff get you fresh clothes and a good breakfast before you return.”

She smiled. “You’re too kind.”

“It’s nothing you wouldn’t do for me, haven’t done for me,” he said, scooping her up and tossing her onto the big bed as she laughed. He began to draw the curtains but she stopped him.

“Can we leave those open? And the lights on?” she asked meekly as she climbed under the sheets.

“Of course.” He climbed onto the next next to her, sliding under the sheets and pulling her close to his chest. “Goodnight, Barb.”

“Goodnight Burnie… sir,” she added as her eyes drifted closed.

He watched her long lashes flutter against her cheeks, and kissed her on the top of the head before allowing himself to fall asleep.

———

Dawn came, and Geoff slowly entered the master’s chamber. He’d seen the tray left in the throne room the night before, and wondered who he’d find in the bed, but very nearly gasped when he saw the feminine form cradled in his master’s arms.

He leaned carefully over the bed and studied her, remarking the ribbon in her hair and the mark on her neck. His wrist burned where his ribbon had been tied, and he rubbed his collarbone, his own mark long faded but never forgotten.

He looked up to Burnie, and saw the older man staring at him. He held his finger up in a “shh” gesture and Geoff nodded twice.

He walked away to pick up the discarded clothes from around the room and left quickly, making a mental note to have the kitchen send up the “fantasy breakfast.”

Burnie pulled Barbara closer to him and quickly fell back asleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Meeting Michael](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683528) by [kenezbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian)




End file.
